Runaway Bride
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: remember one thing my beautiful girl..always follow you heart and you will never be wrong. can a later from rachels late dad change her mind or will she marry a man she never really loved  might do a sequel if this ones a sucess with reviws


Runaway Bride

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one shot . It's just this idea that popped into my head and I so had to write it. R&R'**

"_I Don't want you to Marry him Rach" Noah Puckernan confessed._

_Taking the petite girls hands in his he crouched down at the foot of her bed...the bed she shared with her fiancée. Finn Hudson._

"_your life isn't here in Lima baby...you know that right" the Jewish boy went on._

_Rachel felt tears run down her cheeks "and where should my life be Noah" she asked through tears._

_Puck squeezed her hands "In New York catching your dreams with me" Noah replied his eye's burning into hers._

_He itched to kiss her to stroke his fingers over her soft tanned skin to show her what he felt for her._

"_what are you saying Noah...I don't I-"_

"_I love you Rachel" he interrupted her "I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Have been ever since that day when you cleaned the slushy from my hawk. I love you more than I can begin to explain and it just gets stronger and stronger everyday. I need you in my life . Without you I'm only half the man I wanna be ….that's why I can't stand by and watch you marry someone else...to give up on your dreams"_

_Rachel let his words absorb in as he pleaded her with his eyes " Noah...I had no Idea you felt that way" she sobbed _

_Noah chuckled as he reached up to stroke her cheek "You weren't supposed to I was gonna let you go. If Finn was who you really wanted. I was gonna be the bigger man sacrifice my heart for you...but then Finn that douche holds you back ...fucking deprives you of going after your dreams...I couldn't and wont let that happen"_

_The Wannabe star starred deeply into Noah eyes. Stroking his cheek she pulled him forwards so their foreheads pressed together._

"_I'm not in love with Finn" she confessed ._

_Noah held his breath he was hoping he was about to get the girl he's always loved._

"_But I have to marry him"_

_the breath he was holding burst from his lips . Pulling away from her he stood to his feet._

"_But you don't love him...why marry him"_

_The tiny women stood up following Noah's lead._

"_I have to marry him because it's what's expected. Ever since hight school. I have follow it through . I'm sorry Noah...I think you should g-"_

"_I have two tickets to New York...one way... I leave in 3 days come with me please" Noah interrupted her his voice urgent and pleading._

"_I can't do that Noah ..please just go. Don't make this any harder for me than it all ready is" the girl sobbed._

_Noah hung his head "One day ...your gonna regret this and baby I'll be waiting for you"_

_Turning away from her he rushed out of her home but he swore to himself he wasn't and never would walk out of her life._

_**End of flash back: 3 days later**_

"Sweetheart are you OK" Michael Berry asked his daughter as he watched her gaze out the window of the wedding car. His hand perched over shoulder.

"Yes Daddy...just nervous" Rachel replied trying hard not to let her voice break.

Michael smiled "Its natural. But I think I may have something to take you mind off of your nerves.

Rachel watched as Michael pulled letter from his Tuxedo pocket.

"your Father wrote this 3 weeks before he died. He made me promise to give it to you on your wedding day.

Rachel slipped the letter from it's envelope and began to read.

_**My Dearest Rachel.**_

_**I have no words to describe how proud of you I am. Your beautiful, talented ,extraordinary selfless. The kindest human being I've ever know my whole life.**_

_**If your reading this letter then I am no longer with you and your about to take the next step in the journey of your life ...marriage.**_

_**I hope that the man you chose to marry …to share the rest of your life with loves , respects and supports your dreams and wishes. Holds your hand and wipe away your tears in times of hurt , shares in all the joyful times I know you will stumble upon.**_

_**I wish that he be a man who's bold and brave enough to see the talent you are and that your destined for bigger things and will push you to strive and fight for you dream of becoming the star I know you were born to be. **_

_**If he is both of those things ...then my darling you got it right and he is and forever will be your soul mate.**_

_**I only wish I could their with your Daddy to walk you down the aisle ...give you away to the man who will take over the care love and devotion that me and your father have always lavished upon you.**_

_**Know this my princess even thought I will not be there in body you better well believe I will be their in spirit.**_

_**remember one thing my beautiful girl..always follow you heart and you will never be wrong.**_

_**With love **_

_**Your Papa James**_

By the time Rachel had finished the letter. She couldn't seem to breath, It felt like her wedding dress was crushing her. Panting she leaned forward and grabbed the back of headrest of the drivers seat

"Rachel ...darling whatever is the matter" Michael exclaimed nervously as tears poured down his daughters face.

"can't...breath" she panted her hands gripping the head rest in a death grip.

Finally finding her voice she turned to her father who was trying to sooth her by rubbing circles on her back.

"oh daddy" she sobbed "I've made a terrible mistake"

Michael took one look at his daughter and new there was not going to be a wedding.

"Rachel sweetie talk to me " her father begged

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm in love another man daddy …I can't marry Finn...please understand daddy" she begged her father.

Michael brushed a kiss over his daughters forehead "oh honey of course I understand.

"Its Noah Puckerman daddy and he loves me to. He wanted me to go with him to New York today. I turned him down but now I realise the errors of my ways"

"Rachel petal I always new It was Noah for you and you for him. I love you and if marrying Finn is something you can't do I support you"

Rachel smiled through tears at her father words . Only to start as the car pulled up outside the church.

Kurt who had been waiting with Quinn Santana and Brittany grinned and pulled the car door open

"Well hello soon to be Mrs Hud...oh dear" he trailed of when he saw the tears running down Rachel's cheeks.

"In name of Prada and Gucci whatever is the matter" he exclaimed.

Before Rachel could answer her father patted her knee "don't worry darling I'll take care of everything you go after Noah"

"NO...PUCK!" Santana corrected herself as she stepped forward. Michael hurried up the pathway to the church as Rachel began explain everything to er friends.

"Rachel...Noah's flights in a hour . There's no way your gonna make it" Santana told her emotional friend while a shocked Kurt and Brittany looked on on except for Quinn who smiled proudly at Rachel.

"I have to try Rachel cried …I love him...I think I always have" she trailed off.

Santana nodded and smiled softly at her friend " he's at Lima State Airport"

Rachel thanked her with a warm smile and turned to the driver of Mercedes she was currently sat in.

"Driver I need to get to Lima State Airport in the next hour can you get me there" she asked.

The driver an elderly man of about 60 smiled and nodded "of course ...anything for true love"

Rachel pulled the door shut and waved to her friends mouthing thank you's to them.

Quinn smiled to herself as she and the others watched the car drive and whispered quietly "good girl"

…...

"What do you mean she's not going through with our wedding" Finn snapped at he stood up from the pew he was sat on Burt and Carol beside him.

"I'm sorry Finn. I know this is hard for you to take in ..but Rachel's gone after Noah"

"Puck!" Finn growled as the wedding guest's whispered amongst themselves.

"How could Rachel do this ….how could jilt my son" carol butted in the anger and hurt evident in her tone of voice. Bury just remained silent through the whole thing.

Michael tore his eyes from Finn's eyes to look at carol "Beca-"

"Because she's finally getting it right" Quinn interrupted him as she hurried down the aisle with Kurt Brittany and Santana.

"what is that suppose to mean" carol asked angrily

Quinn stopped in front of the older women hands on her hips as she began to speak.

"I always new Rachel belonged with Puck. When she was still chasing after Finn. I didn't want to say anything because I new then she hadn't realised Puck was her soul. So I asked her when was she ever gonna get it right"

Quinn stopped with a smiled and turned to Finn

"and she finally did"

…...

Rachel darted through the airport pulling her red and white polka dot suit case behind her with one hand as the other held up her wedding dress.

Stopping at the flight times and gate numbers she spotted Noah's . His flight was leaving at gate 15.

She was out of breath and tiered but she didn't care she needed to tell Puck what she should of said two nights ago.

The Gate was empty when she got their.

"excuse me madam has the flight for New York City left" she asked a tall thin ticket lady with red curly hair.

The ticket lady nodded her head looking quizzically at Rachel in her wedding dress "Yes it has I'm afraid" she pointed out the glass window and Rachel followed her gaze.

"Oh no ...no...no" Rachel began to cry as she hurried to over to the window.

"The man I love is on that plane" she sobbed while tracing her fingers over the glass window as the plane ran down the run away and took off.

"No he's not" a very familiar voice cut through Rachel's sobs.

Turning around Rachel found her self starring at none other than Noah Puckerman holding two black wheely cases as he gazed back at her. He looked so handsome in his black button down with sleeves rolled up and white wife beater poking out at the top. His blue jeans hugged him perfectly.

"Noah..Noah.." Rachel trailed off in tears as she rushed to him.

The boy who once had a mow hawk scooped her up into his arms as she cried happy tears.

"You didn't leave" she sobbed into his neck her hands gripping his shoulders for fear he'd disappear.

Stepping away from her Puck used his index finger and thumb to cup her chin. Lifting her face up to meet his he smiled at her.

"I told you Id be waiting for you didn't I" he grinned

Rachel smiled up at him "yes you did"

"I never ever let you down ...never break my promises to you" he added with another smile

"you never have" Rachel agreed as they moved a little closer together.

Tugging his shirt collar Rachel pulled his forehead against hers and let out a happy sigh

"I'm not in love with Finn" she began as both of them let their eyes flutter shut

"I know" Puck whispered to her with a small smile

"I'm not in love with Finn because Noah Puckerman I'm completely and utterly in love with you" she admitted echoing is own words from days before.

Puck opened his eyes to find Rachel already looking at him with a smile gracing her beauty.

A little smirked spread over her face as she said "you can kiss me if you want to"

Noah nodded his "I really fucking want to" he out rushed out before crashing his lips into hers.

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around his neck returning his kiss with an equal amount of passion as the ticket lady washed on moved by the couples declarations.

Pulling back Puck traced his fingers over the bodess of Rachel's white wedding dress and smiled

"The next time you kiss me in one these will be at our wedding"

**3 years later**

**Finn Hudson dropped into his deck at Burt's garage for his afternoon break. Picking up his news paper he flipped to the showbiz section hoping their would be another article on Rachel. He new she was still with Noah after reading of their wedding in The Lima Times. But the headline he came upon this time was more than a shock.**

**Broadway Star and Tony award winner Rachel Puckerman and Husband Noah welcome Twin daughters into the world.**

The article went on to say that the couple had kept the pregnancy a secret as it was high risk . The little girls were Named Caroline and Ava Puckerman and the couple planed to move back to Lima to raise their daughters away from the public eye**.**

Finn dropped the paper in complete shock. It was supposed to be him fathering Rachel's children and today of all days would have been their 3 year wedding anniversary if they had gotten married.

But a small part of him new Rachel had done the right thing that her dreams were to important to give up for a guy like him. No matter how much he didn't wanna admit it he new in his heart Noah was and had always had been Rachel's musical soul mate. A part they sounded wrong but together the created something so beautiful even he had to be happy for them.

Now that he new they were returning to Lima he promised himself he would do one thing.

Thank Noah for having the guts to what he never could... give Rachel her dreams

**End**

**A/N hope you all enjoyed . Thank you to those of you who read this. All reviews positive and negative are welcome .**


End file.
